


[genyatta]初恋

by katakawa2



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta
Kudos: 4





	[genyatta]初恋

他跟我说他年轻的时候遇到过不少姑娘和小伙子，他说那时候他们都爱他。其中几人他都还能报出名字。他还简单而含糊地跟我描述了几句他十五岁时失去处子之身的境况。“我都记不太清了。”他说，“年轻的一半含义是荒唐，你知道的。”

“但是你是机器人。”我说，随后觉得有些失礼，因为他现在正摘下了面甲，露出一张人类的脸来。虽然疤痕斑驳，而且有隐约的胡茬，但从他的五官推断，他说的关于他年轻时候的精力都是真的。他脸上和完整的人类一样有皱纹，但我却无法推断他的年龄。“抱歉。”我说，“我不知道……总之抱歉。”

“没关系。”他说。我把酒推到他面前。我也不知道它叫什么，我在父亲的店里帮忙，却对这些一窍不通。这就是我的前男友和我分手的原因之一，他想要去找一个能和他一同酩酊大醉然后混到床上的姑娘，而不是我这样木呆的笨蛋。

那家伙跟我吵完架，然后分手，然后我哭，然后他就进来了。还把外面的冷风带进屋里。我从没接待过智械客人，他只是问我要酒，然后问我哭什么。听完以后，他和我聊天，聊到了他以前的事情。“所以那没什么，”他说，“你才十几岁，有大把的时间遇到更好的男孩，别为那种不值之人落泪。”

“我控制不住。”我说着又感觉到泪珠掉到我的衣服上：“他是我第一个男友，我觉得这总是特别的。”

他点头：“好吧，那对现在的你来说确实如此。”

他用碗盛酒，有一种东方气质的优雅做派。不免令人猜测他是否来自某个家教良好的望族。“那总会过去的。”他说，“有时候你会觉得那是一段最为刻骨铭心的经历，但很多时候不是。”

“听起来你很有经验。”我有些不满，“你意有所指的肯定不是你的第一任对象。”

“是我的老师。”他说，“另一个机器人。”

“百分百的智械僧侣。”

他说他爱他，并且在说爱这个字眼的时候，那种语气让我觉得不单指狭义的爱情。他告诉我，有相当长的一段时间，他无法确认自己胸腔中的感情究竟属于什么，并且被此折磨得发疯。

“他是个善良的圣人。”他说，“若我告诉他，他一定会以微笑的语气回应我。”

但在某一个夜晚——距今很久以前，那时候他尚算年轻——在那短暂的夜晚他确认了自己的感情。他经历一场战斗。原以为最坏的打算是命殒当场。但侥幸存活下来，带着一身伤摔到那僧侣面前，无需多言，僧侣取来药箱。他不多的皮肤上满是细小的伤口。僧侣替他处理。

他又痒又疼，于是半开玩笑地说这下他们不会不信我还算是“保留人性”了。

僧侣问他还疼吗。声音轻缓。他没想到会是这样的询问。只说不疼。于是像是长吁一口气似的，僧侣如释重负。用机械的手指抚摸过他的皮肤。僧侣告诉他那是完整的他——机械与人类共存的那一个。

你的秉性赋予了你强大的内心，那并不为你的外形而制约，——。僧侣说了他的名字，但是那两个音节我没有听清。

僧侣说得很轻，他说我很担心，好在你安然归来。

他突然意识到在预想自己也许会死亡的时候，他想到了他的老师。他转过身去面对着僧侣，握住他的手。机械的温度平静，不变。他叫了一声老师的名字，没有再多说。热切的目光和紧握的十指已经足以说明一切了。他的老师通晓万物原理，自然明白他的含义。老师说，我明白这一切，我亦如此，但我……

僧侣话说了半句，随后将额头抵住他的额头，一个亲昵的接触，像是爱侣之间的私语。但这以后也没再给予他别的答复。然后他们再也不曾提起过此事。

“你成功了？”我说，“真好。”

他没说话，只是饮酒。

“你失败了？”我试探道。

“再想想。”

他的状态令我起疑，随后，我突然明白了一些事情。他爱他的师父，自然，他的老师是否以同样的情感待他？我亦如此，但那情感是出于恋人之间的爱慕，还是一名慈悲的僧侣广泛的馈赠？僧侣未说完的那句话，有着怎样的可能性？

一个答案在我心中生出：或许那僧侣也想爱他的，是的我见过相爱的智械人类情侣，但那一定和他们不一样——我隐约地感觉到这一点——那僧侣也想爱他的，却无法将这剥离出无私的博爱之中。

“我很笨。”我说，“我想不出。”

酒喝完了，他把碗递给我。“你……你该再同他说一次。”我说，“你是要去见他对么？所以才来这雪山。只有去雪山的客人才会经过我们家的店。父亲和我说过有一些智械僧侣住在那儿，他是其中之一吧？你该在同他说一次。”我重复了一遍，“是的……再一次！”

他轻声说，我无法做到。

他说不久前僧侣同他的师兄一样遭遇了另一场暗杀，子弹同样穿透他的电子脑。而他自己那时候远在地球的另一边。

我想起了那个新闻。“你说的是……”我睁大眼睛。

“我来将他的东西还回他出身之所。”

他给我看，一枚法球，略有破损。现在已经熄灭，不再发出任何光芒。他握着它，像握着爱人的心脏。

直到他离开，我再也没有说话。无人能再知晓他的感情会得到什么样的回应。我心里想要告诉自己，他的僧侣无论如何，在那颗电子的心脏为信仰与悲悯付出一切爱意的时候，有那么一小部分，是纯然属于那位弟子，只属于那位弟子的。那是单纯的相爱，唯一一次的，一颗聪慧善良的心回应另一颗缝补过后的心的恋慕。

END


End file.
